


Lingerie

by spinmetal



Series: Kinktober 2018 [7]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Lingerie, M/M, Other, Y'all Hunters love their Vanguard, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinmetal/pseuds/spinmetal
Summary: Cayde has a present for his Hunter. Day 9 of Kinktober.





	Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna wait til I was all caught up on drabbles but it’s Festival of the Lost, so I might as well throw the ones I’ve got done out in celebration.

 

“See something you like, Hunter?”

A black visor fixes on the Vanguard and the Hunter’s jaw drops open behind their helmet. Cayde-6 is known as the best dressed Exo this side of Saturn for good reason. But ain’t everyday you see the Hunter Vanguard in lacy silk lingerie, draped across your couch like he owns it. They scramble over, kneeling on the floor between the Exo’s long legs and unceremoniously tossing their helmet aside, hungry gaze raking across their Vanguard’s body from head to toe.

“Fuck boss. You- You’re- wow.” Voice rough, thick with desire and pupils blown wide with lust, they reach out, fingers ghosting over a shapely, stocking clad thigh. Swallowing thickly, they look up at their Vanguard. “Can I touch you?”

“ ‘Course you can- that’s what I’m here for, ain’t it?” Metal features bear a sly smirk that makes the Hunter’s pulse race faster than a sparrow, faster than a shot from the Golden Gun. Cayde spreads his thighs, revealing the bulge in ribbon-lined panties and the Hunter whimpers. “Go on, Hunter Show me what you’ve got. Just make sure you don’t tear anything.”

“Copy that, boss.”

Gloved hands stroke the titanium-ceramic plates over the stockings, giving them an appreciative squeeze before a hungry mouth descends on the Exo. Cayde’s reminded why silk’s such a great fabric. It’s soft. Thin. Lets him feel the wetness of his Hunter’s tongue and scrape of their teeth on his cock through the front of his panties. The sigh of silk against skin and metal joins the quiet hum of cooling fans and soft pants as the Hunter hooks a hand under one of his knees, hiking it up over their shoulder. Tugging his panties down over his cock with their teeth, they nuzzle the hard length, pressing a kiss to its head.

“Sap,” Cayde accuses, hand tangling in their hair and they grin up at him, cheeks flushed, pupils blown wide and lips shining with saliva. Something in Cayde’s chest stutters like a skipped heartbeat at the adoration in his Hunter’s gaze, at the way they gently stroke his stocking-clad thighs careful to avoid snaring silk in their gauntlet, at their whispered _‘you know it’_. And they take him in their mouth right to the hilt, eyes fluttering shut in bliss as they swallow, throat squeezing his cock deliciously.

“Fuck!” Cayde’s head falls back against the couch with a soft thump, grip on the Hunter’s hair tightening as he tries not to buck into their mouth. “J-just like that- just- Just like that.”

His Hunter hums, one arm wrapped around his thigh, the other pressing down on his hip to slow any sudden thrusts and Cayde moans, mouth agape and fans roaring as he babbles praise between heavy pants; how good the Hunter’s mouth is, how well they suck his cock, how gorgeous they look. They stretch the garter of his stockings until it slips free, then let it snap back over his thighs, earning a low moan and a sharp buck into their mouth. Repeating the motion, they hum loudly around his cock and Cayde trembles with the effort it takes to keep his grip on their hair loose enough to not hurt. He comes in their mouth in thick spurts as they whine, milking him through his orgasm, swallowing every drop.

“C-Come- Come ‘ere.” Cayde tugs their hair and they obey, climbing into the couch and straddling his lap. Gloved hands run over the lace and ribbon of his bra, teasing the plating underneath, pulling at the straps and letting them snap back over his shoulders and back. He arches against them, quiet gasp barely heard over their fond chuckles.

“Y'know, y-you- you haven’t answered my question.”

“Heh.” Clever fingers stroke the seams of warm plating and a wet tongue laves attention on the enticing stretch of Cayde’s neck. “Yeah, I saw somethin’ a’ight. Saw you draped ‘cross m’ couch dressed like a an angel.”

Cayde sputters, mouth opening to protest the comparison but his Hunter kisses him sweetly and he sighs, soft as the whisper of silk on skin as they rub their cheek against his bra.

“Guess I’m gonna have to dress up more often since you like it so much.”

The Hunter looks like he’s handed them the maps to all his stashes and pulls him into a tight hug.

“You’re the best, boss,” they say, voice muffled in the crook of his neck and Cayde chuckles, fondly stroking their hair.

 


End file.
